


Fallen God, Risen Mortal

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Gods, Games, and Monsters [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackfrost - Freeform, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Natasha Romanov, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fire Magic, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Sub Space, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Loki (Marvel), True Love, loki is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: The Infinity Stones have carried the essences of Loki and Natasha for quite some time, while they’re learning to become sentient. When the stones no longer have need of them, they’re dumped into the wormholes that feed Sakaar. This is Loki’s second trip and he resumes old habits quickly, and he’s so absorbed in his own little world, he’s unaware that Natasha is also on Sakaar. And then, she attends one of his performances.





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> It will be a long time, if ever, before I forgive the Russo brothers for the shitty way they treated Loki and his fan base. I cannot imagine Loki ever being so dumb as to not think of using the Tesseract to fight Thanos. But, here we are. 
> 
> This was the best way I could think of to get Loki and Natasha back together. 
> 
> And, to every person who takes a moment to leave kudos or comments, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

The Space Stone, still housed in the Tesseract, had been in the process of becoming sentient over the past few hundred years, as were all of the Infinity Stones. It was aware of the being who called itself Loki because Loki had been in physical or magical contact with it more than almost any other creature since it had become self-aware. Only the Flerken had been more familiar to it.

And, right now, the entity Loki was in severe distress. Resignation, regret, love, sacrifice, hope, death, and fear; fear of the entity called Thanos...Loki projected all of these things as he held the Tesseract in his extended hand. The Stone knew the Loki being was aware of it and that he had the power to call on the Stone for help. Why hadn’t he done so? It seemed such an obvious option; the Stone did not understand.

Regardless, the Space Stone did not want the creature called Loki to end. Its connection was reassuring to the newly-conscious entity. So, in the moment before the end, the Space Stone absorbed it. The being’s essence, his DNA, his mind, everything that made up Loki was now contained in the Space Stone. The stone would keep him safe for as long as he stayed, Thanos unknowing, inside the stone on his gauntlet. It had even let Loki touch the being he called Natasha for a few moments.

Loki understood the Stone wanting a connection, and tried to convey gratitude and sympathy. He had spent most of nearly 1100 years wanting that, too, and never quite finding it, until Natasha. And, now, he had no idea whether she was still alive or if Earth was still there. She was probably dead. He could not sense her; the connection was gone. But, he held onto hope that she and Thor both lived. He had to.

The Stone soon realized Loki did not want to stay. He wished to be free, to have a body again, to be with those he called Natasha and Thor, so one day, the Stone had let him go. Just let him go. He tumbled, inside what felt like his old body, through a wormhole. When he hit solid ground, he knew exactly where he was. The place where lost and discarded things went: Sakaar. Again.

Considering the circumstances when he’d left here, it was critical to figure out what the current situation was, so he tested his body, his skills, and his magic. They were the same as last he’d been here, and his innate magic was there—healing, illusions, shape-shifting. The major spells like teleportation and telekinesis were weak. He was too far away from Yggdrasil, the mighty river of power from which all non-innate magic flowed. He shape-shifted to disguise himself—gods, that felt _good_ —and spent a few days investigating. Having a physical body back—his body—was more wonderful than he had even imagined. To smell, to see, to laugh, to feel hunger, thirst, lust, to touch things; he would never take those for granted again.

Grandmaster was gone, the rebellion had been successful, and there was a new order. It was still chaotic, but they did have an elected ruler called the Chancellor, and from what he could estimate, he had been gone from here for six months, Sakaar time. Who knew what that translated to in Earth time.

Sandur and Captain Mora were still here. Sandur was wealthy, his business thriving, and Mora had been promoted. He had joined the rebellion as soon as it started, and Loki was very glad he had not caused Mora’s death. He decided to visit him and see how Admiral Mora felt about him being back, because it was as good a place to start as any.

*****

It wasn’t difficult to slip past Mora’s security and inside his front door with a minor teleportation spell—limited, but still useful. Once inside, he saw Mora look up at him from his chair, where he had been reading. Shock, surprise, then happiness all flashed over his face in quick succession as recognition dawned on him.

“Loki The Asgardian! You’re alive. You’re here. I thought you were gone forever!”

“I was. I was dead, then not, and now I’m here again, and I’m not sure how. But, it’s good to see a familiar face. I didn’t know if you’d feel the same, though.”

“I know it was you who got the access code, but I assumed you were part of the rebellion and I was happy to join. I had no love for Grandmaster and I don’t hold it against you.”

“That’s...very generous of you.”

“Do you have a place to stay? You’re welcome here.”

“Again, generous. More than I could ask, and I could use temporary quarters. My body has yet to recover completely from being dead, and I’m tired.”

He smiled at Mora’s confused expression and continued.

“Do you have a first name, or is it just Mora?”

“You couldn’t pronounce it. You can call me Kel. Kel Mora.”

“Loki Odinson, of Asgard, which... is no more.”

Mora led him to the bedroom, where he gratefully collapsed onto the first real bed he’d seen since he’d left the one in his room at Sandur’s six months ago.

Loki slept soundly and dreamlessly until he woke to the feel of warmth between his thighs and wet heat around his cock. He looked down to see Mora—Kel— had pulled the covers off, and his head was bobbing up and down. Loki had been disembodied for a long time, and this was bliss. His cock responded to every touch, every lick, every bit of suction, and he just closed his eyes again and moaned until his hips snapped upward to drive deep into Kel’s mouth. His hand dug into a fistful of hair and pushed down as Kel gurgled and made little choking sounds until Loki came down his throat.

“Good morning, my warrior god,” said Kel, a little breathless and pleased with himself.

*****

Later that morning, over a second cup of coffee, which he’d missed more than he ever thought possible, Loki broached the subject that had been on his mind since he’d arrived on this planet.

“Your ships—what have you got left?”

“Not a lot. Your friends took the Commodore, you took our biggest cargo transport, other rebels took several, and the rest are mostly old. We’re rebuilding, but it will take time. Five or six months until the first few come online. Why?”

“You’re a decent man, Kel, and I won’t lie to you, because I’ve apparently developed a conscience since I was here last. I want to get back to my world—or what I hope will be my world, now that Asgard is gone—and I need a ship like the Commodore to do it. I can help you with some design improvements on all your ships. Asgard’s technology is...was...far more advanced than yours, and I have a good working knowledge of it. I’m no engineer, but I’ve tinkered with it a lot.”

Kel was thoughtful for a few moments.

“All right. I knew it was too much to hope that you’d stay, but we could certainly use some improvements. You help us, and I’ll let you have one ship; a small one, but one that can get you through the wormhole. But, I might have another...request, and I think you know what that is.”

He looked up through blond lashes, almost shyly, and Loki just smiled.

*****

Kel and Loki spent the next several days with the engineers, working on improvements to the navigation systems. After one especially long day, Kel invited Loki to shower with him. Real showers were still a bit of a luxury for most Sakaarians, and Loki had been using mostly magic to clean himself so as not to burden Kel. He was not nearly so wealthy as before the rebellion. Loki knew what Kel wanted, and he himself had so much pent-up sexual energy, he simply could not say no.

Loki stepped into the shower and let the hot water run through his hair, luxuriating in how it felt flowing down his back. Kel followed, and began to wash Loki with a sweet-smelling soap. His hands carefully washed every inch of skin, and Loki was hard immediately at Kel’s touch. He let Kel wash himself, but before he could even rinse off, Loki grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around. He pressed Kel’s chest into the metal wall of the shower and drove a knee between his thighs.

“Your warrior god demands his tribute, Sakaarian. Spread your legs.”

Kel moaned into the wall as Loki’s fingers went between the cheeks of his ass, lubricating him, then pushed the tip of his cock firmly against Mora’s slick entrance.

“Worship your god, mortal. Beg me for it,” Loki demanded, holding Kel’s wrists locked together against the wall with one hand.

“ _Please_...I need you inside me...I...missed your cock.”

That was the right thing to say, and Loki moaned as he shoved his full length roughly into Kel, the soft flesh tight around him.

Kel groaned while Loki used him as he wanted to be used— hard and without mercy. Loki’s big, rough hand gripped his cock and stroked him in time with the violent thrusts, while pushing his chest and cheek into the warm, wet metal. Kel’s eyes rolled back and he nearly screamed as he spurted cum on the shower wall at the same time Loki came deep inside him.

Truth be told, Loki absolutely _loved_ the whole warrior-god-worship thing. It was a fantasy that played well to his own wants and needs and it was no inconvenience to indulge Kel. Quite the opposite. They rinsed and toweled off as they walked to the kitchen, and Kel talked as he made drinks.

“You know, Loki, I’m in pretty good shape. I’m no weakling. But, I could not have broken that hold you had on my wrists if I’d had to. And, the way you heal; what you know about knives and blood and pain; the things you can do that look like magic. Not to mention how your dick can get so hard so fast over and over, and I’ve never seen anyone make so much pre-cum; or so much cum, for that matter. _None_ of that is normal. Who are you? What are you?”

Loki just stared at his drink and didn’t look up, his voice soft and thick with emotion.

“A fallen god without a home, Kel. That’s all I am. It may be all I _ever_ am, now.”

*****

And, so, it became comfortable over the next few weeks; too comfortable, as Loki and Kel worked together. There was too much emotional attachment, and he had to stay clear and focused, if he was going to finish what he’d started. Kel tried and failed not to look crushed when Loki told him.

“Kel, I’ll keep helping you as much as I can—whatever you need. I want to earn that ship, and I have some other ideas. But, you’ve been more than generous with your home and it’s time I moved out. I spoke with Sandur today, and I’m going back to work for him two shows a week, so I’m moving back there.”

“No, it’s ok—it’s fine, Loki. I understand and I expected no commitment. But, can I still see you sometimes when we’re not working on the ship?”

“Of course, Kel. We’ll get together soon. Maybe I’ll even let you whip me a bit.” He winked. “And, I’ll see you day after tomorrow at the shipyard.”

Loki knew he was being brutal, but it had to be done. He did not want to lie to Mora and he had to get back to Earth and to Natasha, if she still lived. And, if she didn’t, he had to know that, too.

Sandur was thrilled to have his Asgardian back, and Sweetie Pie and Viper were no less so. He had made them a lot of money in the short time he’d been here before. Maybe he could make them even more now, since the shows were open to anyone wealthy enough to get in, rather than the relatively small group of elites that had access before.

*****

One evening, two weeks after he’d moved out, Loki appeared unannounced at Kel’s house as close to drunk as Kel had ever seen him, asking to be whipped. Kel’s initial enthusiasm quickly vanished as he realized this was not any sort of play. It was obvious his warrior-god’s mind was somewhere else, as evidenced by the thousand-yard stare Kel got in response when he tried to talk to him.

Every sting of the lash and every drop of blood brought the truth closer to the surface of Loki’s thoughts—regret...then guilt...then certainty...

that Asgard would still be there if he’d done something different.

Kel wanted to stop, but Loki wouldn’t let him. Asked, then begged, then demanded, then threatened, even after falling to his knees from the pain. They kept going until Loki’s back was a cross-hatch of bleeding stripes and Kel was sobbing. He finally refused to raise the whip one more time, even if Loki were to threaten him with death.

Eyes glazed and glistening with unshed tears, Loki had kissed him gently, thanked him, and left. He was healed enough that no blood oozed through his shirt when he came to the shipyard the next afternoon, and neither of them ever mentioned it. Kel had no idea what he was supposed to do with that.


	2. Natasha

The last she remembered of her body was being on Vormir, when she’d fought Clint to be the sacrifice the Soul Stone demanded. With Loki dead five years now, the only people she cared about were the team and Clint’s family. It was better that she be the one, so Clint could go back to them. She remembered the calmness she’d felt at making the right decision as she pulled out of his grip and plunged to the rocks below.

And, then she was...nowhere. There was no sense of physical self, no sense of time or place—only...existence. Inside the Soul Stone? Yes, the Stone had taken her into itself. Is that what it had really wanted? A life, an essence, another soul to be with?

The Soul Stone, like the Space Stone, was just beginning to understand itself, and, it helped immensely to have a sentient being to learn from. Self-awareness was complicated. Natasha was very sad, like Gamora, the previous entity, and the one before that. Why were they all sad? The Stone had let Gamora go because of it, and it would let Natasha go, too. Let her go into the wormhole where the Stones all released their captive entities when they were ready to leave or no longer wanted.

*****

Natasha woke with the sun in her face and sharp metal poking her in the side. Getting her bearings, feeling her body, and exploring around her, she knew two things: She was alive and she was on Sakaar. There was nowhere else this could be.

_Thank you, Thor, for being a morose drunk._

She had heard the same stories so many times, she knew them all by heart—especially the ones that had made him cry.

Thor had told her about this place in great detail, and how he, Loki, Bruce, and the Valkyrie had escaped through The Devil’s Anus. If they could get home from here, so could she, and she knew just how to do it. Her skill set would be invaluable in a place like this, if she got the attention of the right people.

*****

Having used some of that skill set to acquire some working capital, she was in a bar, having a drink and thinking about her plan. She had no idea how long she was in the Soul Stone, and that bothered her. She noticed, however, that her body was telling her she needed something she hadn’t needed while in the Stone. When a tall, lean, black-haired man walked though the door, she knew exactly what that something was. He didn’t really look like Loki, but those three characteristics triggered a familiar response, just as they had for the last five years on Earth. It had taken her awhile to realize that she had a “type,” but there it was: Tall, slim men with dark hair and cheekbones that could cut glass. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself—at least, she was consistent.

She bought him a drink, learned his name was Joss and that he was funny, and very shortly, they were back at the flat she had moved into with her recently-acquired funds. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she could smell his skin, his muscular arms felt good around her, and she was so wet it surprised her. His cock was nice, too. Just on the large side, not too much, but so responsive to her touch. Having tactile sensation back made her realize how much she’d missed it. His lips were soft and warm and delicious, and his kiss somehow reminded her of home and Earth.

She pulled him onto the bed and his weight felt good on top of her. What felt even better was his hard length pushing deep inside her and she was able to stop thinking for awhile. Not thinking was a cherished rarity and she had used many men to help her do that over the past five years. Her self-imposed duty of running The Avengers in a post-snap world had taken its toll. Some people had moved on, but she hadn’t; not really—not after Loki—and it had been ten times worse because she hadn't been able to tell anyone. 

The next night, she put her plan into effect. She hacked the security system, got into the Tower, and made her way to the Chancellor’s penthouse, encountering about a dozen guards along the way. She took great care not to maim or kill anyone, which took far more finesse than lethal force did. She hoped the Chancellor could appreciate that. She found him in a chair, reading documents with a drink in his hand. No one had even raised an alarm, yet.

“Good evening, sir. Can I help you with any of that?”

“Wh—Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?”

“Natasha Romanoff, easily, and a job. You’re in serious need of upgrades to your security.”

Using her real name made her feel less isolated here in this garbage dump at the end of the universe, and she could think of no strong reason not to. She crossed her arms and gave him her best non-threatening smile.

*****

“Ladies and gentlemen, meet our new Director of Security, Natasha Romanoff. She’ll be working to upgrade our systems, our personnel, and whatever else she deems important to upgrade. As you know, there are still those loyal to Grandmaster who want to do everything they can to sabotage us, so let’s welcome her.”

She was met with polite enthusiasm and committed to memory the names and faces of the four men and three women in front of her. She briefly outlined her plans, including making certain no one would be able to steal the new ships Sakaar was building. Except her, of course, when the time came.

*****

The gladiatorial games were still going on, although they were no longer mandatory death matches. They were more like MMA bouts with more frequent accidental deaths. Natasha recruited several fighters to help train her security people, and one of those was Jocasta Brink, professionally known as Crush, due to her talent for twisting her opponents into pretzels and crushing the breath out of them. She was six feet tall with platinum hair and perfectly-cut muscles. She was from a planet Natasha had not heard of (no surprise there) and looked exactly like the Valkyries Natasha had always pictured before she'd met Brunhilde The Actual Valkyrie.

Natasha watched her work with the new recruits for awhile, then decided to give it a go herself. The match lasted almost ten minutes. Natasha was faster and more clever, but Crush was much stronger. Once Crush finally got a good hold, Natasha tapped out rather than cause her opponent injury getting out of it.

“You want to go have a drink?” Crush asked, her nose in Natasha’s ear, as she pushed her weight down. “I’ll let you call me Jo.”

“If you’re buying, I’ll let you call me Nat,” she grinned.

*****

They began spending more and more time together in the evenings and Natasha felt very comfortable with Jo. One night at Natasha’s flat, Jo fell silent for a few moments, then just came out with a blunt question.

“When are you moving out of this dump? You make a good living now.”

“I know, but I like it here. It’s cozy.”

“You know, I’m thinking of moving. Maybe...we could get a place together?”

“You really want me as a roommate?” Nat laughed.

Jo moved next to her on the sofa, cradled Nat’s face in her hands, and kissed her.

_Oh, okay._

Nat had been with a few women, and it just had never seemed to click. But, that was a long time ago, and this was a new time, a new place, a new life, so she decided to give it a chance. She let Jo undress her and lead her to the bed, then watched as Jo undressed. She was something to look at—all long, sinewy muscle like a big cat—like Loki. Nat felt the familiar warmth between her legs as her body reacted, and when Jo laid her back on the bed and began kissing her everywhere, she closed her eyes and let it happen. 

“I knew I wanted you from the moment you first stepped out on the mat, and damn, you surprised me. So fast, so agile, so flexible. We’ll make good use of that later,” Jo smiled.

She continued kissing every available spot of skin, working her way down to the hot flesh between Nat’s thighs. Her tongue seemed to know exactly where to go all by itself, and Nat’s orgasm was enough to make her very glad she’d given Jo a chance.

They did move in together, and Nat was happier than she’d been in a long time. Her work was going well, the ship construction was on schedule, and she figured another two months until she’d be out of there. She’d already decided to ask Jo to come with her.

She did miss men, sometimes. She liked men; at least some of them. But, for those times when she just missed cock, Jo had her covered. They both liked a strap-on, and they had a nice collection of sizes and shapes. When a gorgeous, six-foot tall, blond with daunting breasts and rippling muscles is standing in front of you with an eight-inch dick, it’s a pretty imposing sight. It sometimes made Nat giggle, but it never failed to excite her.

*****

Natasha was on her way back from a Security meeting, listening to reports about old and new threats and problems. They were the same all over the universe, apparently. Standing at the elevator, she heard two people talking and swore she heard a familiar word.

“Excuse me. Did one of you say ‘Asgardian’?”

“Yes, Director Romanoff. There’s a man in Sandur’s show who calls himself that. He’s really popular, too. Very entertaining.”

“What is Sandur’s show?”

“Oh, he puts on these live sex shows. They’re really good, and it’s a cool place. You should check it out.”

She kept forgetting that sex was not something for the shadows here, and there was no slut-shaming. It was actually one of the refreshing things about Sakaar, for all its problems. No one cared who anyone was fucking or even whether they had compatible anatomy. It just wasn’t anyone else’s business. Hmm...an Asgardian. Well, the Valkyrie had been here for years, so why not another Asgardian? She was intrigued, and suggested to Jo that they go see the show.

“Sure, why not? Too pricey for me until recently. But, now that my other half is the Big Deal Director of the Sakaar Security Force...”

Nat threw a pillow at her, laughing.

She was astounded at the cost of tickets, even for the seats they got at the very top row of the theater.

“This guy had better have a Vibranium dick,” she said to Jo, who giggled all the way to the theater picturing that, after Nat had explained what Vibranium was.

The theater was packed when they arrived. The stage was circular and had seating three-quarters of the way around it, leaving the remaining one-quarter a black curtain for the performers. Jo and Nat were in the last row up, nearest the curtain. The digital cards on the backs of the seats in front of them gave them the only information they had about what they were about to see:

THE ASGARDIAN: SLOW BURN

FIRE PLAY

WITH SWEETIE PIE AND VIPER


	3. Showtime

Loki had made sure Sweetie and Viper knew what to expect when he’d met with them earlier.

“Just remember, the fire is all illusion. Nothing can harm you.”

He’d kissed each of them and let them feel the warmth of the flames in their mouths and see the curls of smoke coming from their lips.

“But, how is this an illusion? You can’t feel illusions,” said Sweetie.

“Mine, you can,” Loki said, grinning.

“But, it will never feel any warmer than what you feel right now. No actual burn, ever, all right? Trust me.”

“I do trust you, Loki,” said Viper, and it was one of the few complete sentences Loki had ever heard him speak. He wasn’t much for chat.

They stepped on stage where there were two tall posts and glowing gold ropes laid out on a table. Loki wore only a pair of dark green pants that rode low on his hips, showing off the deep V of his pelvic muscles. There were black leather cuffs on his wrists, and Sweetie had tied his hair back at the nape of his neck, leaving short wisps to frame his face. Viper and Sweetie were both naked.

He tied both of them in standing positions, backs against the posts, and began tying the glowing rope into intricate knots that made patterns from ankles to wrists.

Once the rope work was done, he stood in the center of the stage, eyes closed, fists clenched. After a full minute of dramatic concentration, he was bright blue and the geometric patterns on his skin glowed slightly gold. When he opened his eyes, they were fiery red, with flames projecting outward, and the audience gasped.

He exhaled sharply, and fire shot out of his mouth and nose about six inches. He flashed a smile at the audience as he walked toward Viper and kissed him. Flames licked out from the corners of their joined mouths, and when he pulled away, tendrils of smoke curled out of Viper’s mouth and nose.

He dropped to his knees between Viper’s legs, exhaled again, and fire engulfed Viper’s cock. Loki took it in his mouth, licking his length until it was hard. With his hands clasped behind his back, he sucked the flaming cock into his mouth until the tip was touching the back of his throat. Slowly, he pulled his head back until just the tip was in his mouth and flames were visible, then sucked forward again until his nose was touching Viper’s skin. He kept going until Viper’s muscles tensed, his back arched, and he came in Loki’s mouth.

Without swallowing, Loki stood up and kissed Viper again, letting his own cum fill his mouth. When he opened it, trails of flaming cum dripped down his chin and onto his chest. The air filled with little shrieks of excitement from the crowd, but they knew The Asgardian wasn’t finished yet, and grew quiet again as he moved toward Sweetie.

He kissed her as he had Viper, leaving coils of smoke snaking upward from her lips. He circled behind her, twitched his hands, and fire shot from his fingertips. Standing behind her, he raked his fingers up her sides from thighs to breasts and up both arms, leaving trails of flames on her skin. He pulled one knot loose, and she went to her knees on the floor, hands still over her head.

Loki circled back in front of her, unzipped, and laid one hand on her cheek. She opened her mouth and fire shot out as his cock pushed in. He tilted his head back and just let himself be consumed, flames on his breath flaring faster and harder along with his strokes. When he was ready, he took a step back and arched flaming cum all over her chest, much to the delight of the squealing crowd. When he finished, he zipped up and turned away from her.

As he turned, he snapped his fingers and all the fires extinguished. His eyes were no longer flaming, and they returned to their bright, blue-green color, while his skin resumed its regular pale creaminess.

A light sheen of sweat covered his face and torso, and he was panting slightly as he inclined his head toward the audience. The crowd erupted into applause and he went about freeing Viper and Sweetie from their restraints, as credits and bits of paper covered the stage.

Sandur was waiting as the three of them stepped off the stage and behind the curtain.

“That. Was. Fucking. Intense. I’ve never seen anything like it. Did you learn that somewhere, or did you just make it up? That wasn’t a sex show. That was performance art.”

Loki half-smiled and bowed his head.

“Thank you. That’s exactly what I was going for. Listen, I’m going back to my room, all right? That took a lot out of me.”

Back in his room, Loki leaned on the bathroom sink, staring at his reflection. Grief and guilt welled up in his mind again, no matter how hard he tried to keep them locked away. The realization that he was about to break down overwhelmed him and all he could think of was that he was weak. Odin would say so— _had_ said so.

_Everything I’ve ever known is gone. I’m tired and I want to go home and how fucking ironic is that? The planet I tried to conquer is now home, because Asgard is gone and maybe Thor and Natasha are there. But, they could easily both be dead, Odds are they probably were. Wouldn’t it have been better if the Stone had just let me die, too, and be done?_

The man gazing back at him dropped his eyes and did not answer.


	4. Reunion

When The Asgardian had stepped out onto the stage from behind the curtain, Natasha could only see his back, but it was enough to make her freeze.

_My god, he looks like—it can’t be—is—not possible—_

And, then she saw his profile. Not a muscle in her body twitched. The only sounds she heard were her own breathing, her own heartbeat. _Five_ _years_. Five years she’d thought him dead, yet here he was. About to have sex. Onstage. But, he _lived_...Loki lived...my god, he’s _alive_.

It took every fiber of her being, all her training, all her everything, not to scream his name and run onto the stage. She wasn’t even sure why she shouldn’t, but she didn’t.

Thor had told her how Loki had died and how he had cried over the body—there had been a _body_. And, Loki had come to her in a dream, facing his death with her name on his lips. And, yet, she was watching him tie two people to posts with gold rope. The same gold rope he’d used to tie her up in Amsterdam.

She couldn’t move—could barely draw breath—as she watched him. She sat unmoving through the entire performance, with Jo apparently mesmerized like the rest of the audience and not noticing.

When it was over and he left the stage, it was as if someone lifted a magical binding from her mind and she turned to Jo.

“Jo. I need you to do something for me, and it’s critical that you just do it and don’t ask me any questions. I’ll explain later. Please, go home. There’s something I have to do right now, and it might take awhile.”

Jo gave her a quizzical look, but nodded and said “All right. I’ll see you later, ok? Say yes?”

Natasha nodded and turned away, walking like a zombie toward the curtain. She stepped behind it and was met by a stocky brown-haired man.

“Hello. I’m Sandur. What can I do for you?”

He touched her elbow and tried to guide her back out.

“I need to see The Asgardian.”

“Ah. Yes, he does usually like to greet his fans, but he’s very tired tonight, so I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

_Fans? Like actors and football players?_

She showed him her credentials.

“Director of Sakaar Security. I need to speak with him. _Now.”_

Loki almost didn’t hear the knock at the door, but being jerked back to reality interrupted his downward spiral.

“Sandur, or whoever it is, go away. I’m tired and I just want to be alone.”

“The Director of the Sakaar Security Force is here to see you. In person.”

_What? Why? Right now?_

He took a deep breath, splashed cold water on his face, and opened the door.

*****

There were tears running down Natasha’s cheeks and her voice trembled.

 _“How? Why.._.” she gestured behind her to the stage.

“No, It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. I thought I did, but I don’t. All that matters is that you’re alive.”

She threw herself on him, threw her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Loki was utterly confused and was speechless for possibly the first time in 500 years as his arms encircled her. Then, the tears came for him, too.

“Natasha? Is it truly you? This isn’t some cruel joke? An illusion? A delusion? Gods...but, you _feel_ real. I can’t believe you’re here. How?”

He backed into the room and Sandur closed the door.

*****

Tears, laughter, sobbing, kissing, touching, talking, biting, feeling, fucking...all of it, in every permutation. For two hours, with Sandur and Sweetie leaving food and drinks outside the door, then knocking and leaving. Even a gift of Sakaar’s most expensive liquor from Viper, with a note attached:

'It’s an aphrodisiac. In case you need help'.

Loki laughed out loud. Who knew Viper had a sense of humor?

They both had so many questions. Natasha ran a finger down his chest and asked “What happened to your scars? The ones you said you’d always keep?”

“I hid them when I went to work for Sandur. I didn’t want a lot of questions about where they came from. I’ll unhide them if you want.”

He altered his glamour so the scars showed again, and she kissed the one on his shoulder.

“Yes, show them. They’re part of you and I love them. Now, I need to get dressed, go home, and tell Jo. I can’t make her keep waiting, and I need to talk to her alone first. Can you teleport?”

“Short distances, yes.”

“Give me two hours, then come to this address.” She recited it to him.

Still naked and hard again, Loki pressed her against the wall, his forearms above her head, cock pushing into her belly.

“Not one second longer. And, if you aren’t there, I promise I will hunt you down and have you on the spot, wherever I find you,” he breathed into her ear in that deep, wicked whisper she thought she would never hear again. It sent heat straight to her core. Another thirty seconds, and she wouldn’t be able to tear herself away from him.

“If I had any doubts about whether it was really you, they’re gone now,” she grinned.

“But, we do have to talk about your job later.”

*****

When Natasha stepped outside, there was an empty taxi at the curb. She jumped in, closed the door, and gave the driver her address. When she looked at him, something felt...off. He looked familiar. In the second it took for her to realize who he was, the glass partition between them sealed and the back seat filled with blue haze. She was unconscious within a few more seconds.

*****

Loki teleported to the address Natasha had given him, only to find a tall blonde woman pacing the floor.

“What the fuck!? Where’s Nat?” She demanded.

“What do you mean? She’s not here?” Loki glanced around the room.

“No, she’s not fucking here. Tell me what’s going on.”

“No, no, this can’t be. You’re Jo?” Loki asked, panic welling up in his chest.

“Yes. And, who the fuck are you? Other than Vibranium dick sex guy.”

“I’m Loki,” anxiety overriding his curiosity about what she meant by that.

“Wait. The fucking dead guy? The one she told me about? The one she... _loved_?” Jo almost choked on that.

“Yes. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

He teleported back to Sandur’s, where Obsidian told him she’d left in a taxi, then went back to Jo.

“She was seen leaving in a taxi two hours ago. This can’t be happening. I have to find her.”

“No fucking kidding. I’m coming with you. And, don’t worry—I can fucking handle myself in a fight.”

He looked her up and down and half-smiled.

“I don’t doubt it. All right. Hold on and close your eyes. You might feel dizzy for a second.”

“Sorry about all the fucks. The more stressed I am, the more fucks. Guess you could say I do have a lot of fucks to give. Sorry. Now, I can’t fucking shut up.”

“Are you finished?”

She nodded and held his arm. They teleported into Kel’s living room, where he was eating dinner and watching a vid.

“Kel, this is Jo. We have to find someone. She was seen leaving Sandur’s in a taxi two hours ago and then disappeared. Her name is Natasha Romanoff.”

“The new Director of Security? Oh, um, ok; of course. I have some friends at Security, so give me a few minutes and I can make some calls.”

Loki shook his head in disbelief.

“Did everyone but me know she was here? Kel—find out where that taxi went, but don’t get the SSF involved in this yet, if you can avoid it. Just get the information. Whatever lies you have to tell, tell them. Buy us time before they get there.”

“ _What_? Why not involve them in what is their actual job?”

“Because they’ll want to take the bastards alive.”

*****

“Ok. Video footage has identified the driver as a mercenary who works for the Grandmaster’s loyalists. SSF has known about them for awhile, but there’s been no activity in the last three months, since she’s been here. They were probably waiting for an opportunity to snatch her when her guard was down.”

Three months? She’s been here three _months_? Loki was dumbfounded.

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ,” was all Jo could manage.

“That makes perfect sense, because her guard could not have been any farther down. And, I let her leave alone.” Loki shook his head again as Jo glared at him.

“We know where their headquarters is. That’s probably where they took her.”

He gave Loki the coordinates.

“Damn, that’s out of my range on this planet. We’ll need a ship.”

“I’m coming with you.” Kel said as he took a pistol out of a drawer.

“Of course you are. You’re piloting.”

“Loki. We don’t have much time before SSF figures this out. I’m not a very good liar.”

*****

The little scout ship closed in on a small warehouse and Loki put a cloaking spell on it to prevent any light or sound escaping as they landed 100 feet away. There were two guards outside the door. Loki made a motion for Jo and Kel to wait and walked towards the guards, shifting into the same uniform they wore as he went. Jo looked at Kel, mouthing “What the fuck?” and Kel just shrugged.

Loki’s daggers glinted in the light, and both guards were dead before they hit the ground. He motioned the others to come forward. According to plan, Loki led the way, still in uniform, with Kel and Jo splitting off behind him just inside the door. Natasha was tied in the center of the room, hanging by her wrists from a horizontal bar. Her face was bruised and bloodied, her clothes were torn, and large bruises covered her chest and abdomen. She was speaking to the man in front of her, but Loki couldn’t hear what she was saying. He counted twenty-four other men standing, sitting, or shuffling around the room, and only three had weapons ready.

All eyes turned to Loki as he suddenly burned bright gold and strode toward them while his battle armor formed around him. He didn’t even turn his head in her direction, but threw a dagger at Natasha. It sliced the rope holding her hands and she dropped to the ground.

“Fuck me,” said Jo. “Did you see that?” But, Kel was busy.

Natasha wasted no time taking down four men, then saw Jo pull a weapon away from one man and smash another’s head in with it before doing the same to the previous owner. A blond man she didn’t recognize had taken down three with a stun pistol and was looking around for more, standing back-to-back with Jo.

And Loki...there was a name for what he was at this moment and she’d heard it in the Old Norse tales Thor had told her.

 _Berserker_.

Loki’s eyes were bright red and he moved so fast, he was barely more than a gold blur. One body after another either dropped to the floor or was thrown ten feet against a wall and ricocheted off. She saw him sink his dagger into one man’s groin and slice upward to his sternum, splashing blood all over the floor. He opened another’s carotid artery and laughed as he spun the man around and blood fountained everywhere.

In a matter of moments, the only ones still alive were the three Kel had hit with the stun gun and two of the four Natasha had taken down. They were down, but not dead. Loki went for them first, slitting one’s throat and snapping the other’s neck. Then, he grabbed the nearest of the three Kel was standing over, picked him up, and threw him at the horizontal bar Natasha had been tied to. The crunching sound of his back breaking echoed through the warehouse. He reached for another man and Natasha yelled at him.

“Loki! _No_! We need them alive to talk. Please.”

He hesitated and looked at her, seeming not to recognize her for a split-second, then realized she had spoken to him. He shook his head and his eyes returned to their usual blue-green. His armor and face were covered in blood, and he leaned down and smiled a terrifying grin, playing with a dagger in his left hand.

“Good evening, gentlemen. We would very much like to know who you work for.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” said one.

He picked the man up and brought him down flat across a raised knee, crushing his spine and rib cage like a rotten twig, then dropped the body in front of the lone survivor.

“That one will talk now.”

He looked around at his friends, wondering why they were staring at him. Oh. Of course. Armor. Berserker mode.

“That is some fucking awesome helmet,” said Jo.

“Are you all right, Loki? That’s a lot of blood,” Kel said.

Loki laughed.

“If any one of them had laid a hand on me, it would have been sheer carelessness on my part.”

Kel was staring at Loki with a mixture of reverence, awe, and a touch of fear.

_He barely broke a sweat. Sex is more work for him than killing twenty-two people—and I guess we aren’t even talking about the fact that those last four could be considered executions or possibly even murder._

Kel wasn’t sure if he should kneel or piss himself. Either seemed appropriate, so instead he just nodded.

“I never thought I would be so glad to see that damn helmet,” Natasha said, holding her left side and grabbing his arm for support.

“But, I had this under control. This idiot...” she nodded at the dead man she’d been speaking to, “was about to tell me everything.”

She laughed and shot Loki a faux-irritated look. He grinned as he picked her up bridal-style and laid her gently on the floor.

“Would your level of annoyance be a little lower if I reminded you that you were rescued by a god and not a mere mortal?”

“I _knew_ it,” said Kel, under his breath.

“Hold still,” Loki whispered as he removed his helmet and squatted next to her.

He placed his hands on the bruises on her left side, and a small, green flame glowed around them. In a matter of seconds, the bruises were gone. He moved to her face, and the gash across her lips disappeared, along with the bruise on her cheek.

“All right. The rest will take a little more time, but most of the pain should be gone.”

Still in bloody armor, he picked her up again and carried her toward a storage room, leaving Jo and Kel in open-mouthed wonder.

“You two wait for Security. We’ll be back shortly.”

He entered the storage room, kicked the door shut behind him, and set her down.

“What are you doing?” She demanded, as their clothes disappeared and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

“Mm. You smell like blood and sweat and victory. I believe I made you a promise that I would hunt you down and have you wherever I found you. I assumed you’d rather that not be in full sight of our companions, although I admit that wouldn’t really bother me much, anymore. There really is something primal about post-battle sex, don’t you think? Kel may be onto something.”

He offered her his neck, and said “ _Hard_. Draw blood, if you like.”

“You already have blood on your face, Vibranium dick,” she said.

“That’s the second time I’ve heard that tonight,” he commented, a little confused.

“I’ll explain later,” she said. “Just fuck me before my people get here, you alien weirdo.”


	5. Home

There was some concern at SSF about the fact that there was only one survivor out of twenty-seven mercenaries, but they were known terrorists and had killed many people, so there were mostly shrugs. Also, seeing as how their Director and three other people had fought their way out and the surviving bad guy couldn’t seem to shut up, they called it a win. He kept babbling about a gold demon with red eyes and swore he’d never do anything bad again.

Back at Natasha’s, the four of them were having an awkward moment. Several, in fact, and Kel couldn’t stop staring at Loki.

“Was it really necessary to kill _all_ of them?” He asked.

“Yes. It sends a message—don’t fuck with what is _mine_.”

“So, I guess tonight answers my question about how you know what blood looks like in different colored light, huh? You really are a warrior god.”

“Not really. That would be my brother. I’ve just had a thousand years of practice.”

“There are _more_ of you? What are you god of, then?”

“Mostly Mischief, Lies, and Chaos, but also fire and blood, to a lesser extent. I generally don’t outright lie much, these days. Mostly by omission.”

He grinned at Kel, and then turned more serious.

“I haven’t lied to you, Kel. I always keep my promises and I promise I won’t lie to you. I don’t lie to Natasha, either.”

Jo was looking at Nat, decidedly uncomfortable.

“Jo, I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was alive until I saw him on stage.”

“About to fire-fuck someone else. I know. Look, I know how this ends for me, and I understand. I’m happy for you that you have him back and that you’re ok. Truly. But, right now, I just want a drink; several, in fact; a shower, and a bed, and it has to be somewhere other than here.”

“Come stay at my place,” Kel suggested. “I have all those things, including a spare bed. I’m a good listener and I could use the company.”

Natasha didn’t miss the slight flicker of his eyes toward Loki when he said the word “bed,” and Loki avoided her gaze.

“Yes. Everyone. Drink, shower, sleep, and we’ll talk tomorrow. I’ll take you two ho—to Kel’s. Hold on and close your eyes.”

“Huh. You’ve never teleported me anywhere,” Kel said.

“No? Well, time to remedy that. Enjoy.”

He was back in about ten seconds, and they had that drink, shower, and sleep.

*****

The next morning, after breakfast, Natasha was pointedly casual. 

“So, you and Kel.”

“What about me and Kel?” he sighed.

“All right... _yes_. You and Jo?”

“That’s different. I thought you were dead.”

“Did you? Knowing I’d been dead twice before, one of those times for several years?” he smirked.

“Don’t twist things, you silver-tongued jerk. And, let’s talk about your ‘job.’”

“I have a better idea. You’re a little angry, possibly not completely without basis. We can delve into my sub-conscious need to be worshipped another time. For now, how about I let you punish me and get it out of your system?”

“Punish you? What are you talking about?”

He went into the bedroom, dug into a nightstand, and came out with one hand behind his back.

“Not an offer I make very often. You should take me up on it while you have the chance.”

He held up a strap-on and wiggled it. 

“I do enjoy it occasionally,” he said, then shook his head vigorously in mock denial.

”But, definitely not this time. This will be strictly punishment. I won’t enjoy it at all. In fact, you’ll probably need to tie me down.”

“Bedroom,” she said, “and some of that gold rope you like so much.”

She pushed him backwards onto the bed.

“Lose the clothes.”

She had him put his forearms together, elbows to wrists, and tied them together over his head.

“Not as pretty as your knots, but they’ll work.”

“You can’t tie me to the bed, though. I’ll break it if I get too excited. You’ll have to trust me to keep my hands magicked to the mattress.”

“I’m not sure I trust you to do anything.”

She smiled wickedly as he watched her put the dildo on.

“I think you like my new look,” she said, palming his hardening cock.

“Gods, Natasha, you are incomparable, you know that? With or without a dick.”

She crawled up over him until the tip of the rubber dildo was at his mouth, her knees straddling his chest.

“Now. I’m going to be generous and hold the base for you. You are to use only your lips and tongue. You are not to use your hands, and do not put it in your mouth. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” he said, laughing at the reference to their first time, even though he couldn’t use his hands right now if he wanted to.

He began to lick and kiss the rubber, and she immediately gasped and pulled away.

“Wh—what did you do?” She asked, incredulous, as he grinned at her.

“I put a little enchantment on it so you could feel it. It’ll be like it’s part of you. You like it?”

“Huh. I’ve always wondered what it would feel like. Keep going.”

He did, until she was moaning with pleasure. She reached for a bottle of lube, filled a palm, and stroked herself with it.

“Oh, my god, that feels...amazing. No wonder you men are always touching yourselves. Open your mouth.”

She pushed most of it in, then backed out and hesitated.

“Go ahead,” he said, “It’s about the same size I am. I can handle it.”

She slid the whole length in until it was in his throat, cutting off his air. She moved in and out slowly for three strokes, then let him breathe.

“That has to count as punishment,” he laughed, lips still touching the tip.

She repeated it a few more times, feeling the warmth building inside her, especially when he choked a little and swallowed around it. The enchanted dildo had a direct line to her clitoris, apparently.

She slid down his body, dragging her new cock along his chest and belly until she was kneeling between his spread legs. She reached for the lube again, squirted some in her hand, and pressed first one finger inside him, then two. She found his prostate and began stroking it. The way his eyes fluttered closed and his pelvis shifted into her fingers made her want more.

“I love the way you look at me,” Natasha whispered, “and, I love the way your cock feels inside me.”

He moaned.

“Mmm. Keep talking. Don’t stop what you’re doing.”

His pelvis and cock were both twitching along with her strokes.

“I love the way you kiss me. And, I love that I belong to you. You know, I still have your collar.”

She continued her rhythm while he tried to talk.

“The best... _ah_...moment of my life... _mmm_...when I turned... _oh, fuck_...and saw you on your knees.”

“A little ironic at the moment, isn’t it?” She asked, biting the inside of his thigh while she continued her assault on his prostate. “Shall I make you beg for my cock?”

“No need...to _make_ me...Natasha...please...I want you inside me...”

Without even realizing it, his mind had shifted from _sexfungamesplay_ to _feelingsdeeplovesubmit_.

She stroked his cock with her other hand, and he was rock-hard. His pupils were dilated, he was panting, and pre-cum dripped from him. She used her thumb to rub his slit with it and he curled in on himself as he sucked in a sharp breath. She slid her fingers out and positioned herself to lean over him with the tip of her cock just pressing at his entrance, pushing his knees up to his shoulders.

_“Mm..yes...I can take it all...for you...”_

Slowly, savoring every inch of sensation, she pushed into him until she couldn’t go any farther, then made one hard, shallow thrust and stopped, watching as his control slipped away and the Jotunn appeared.

“ _Mine_ ,” she said, looking deep into half-lidded red eyes.

“ _Yours_.”

His eyes lost focus and he felt a familiar haze cloud his mind—that sub space euphoria he’d long ago stopped chasing—and it blotted out everything but Natasha. Nothing else mattered.

_“Ahh...Natasha...please...fuck me...”_

When she moved again inside him, his pelvis rolled into her with every thrust, and she felt... _everything_. How slick and tight he was around her, how he moaned when she moved, the bump against his prostate as she found it repeatedly.

“Come for me. I want to see you come while I’m fucking you.”

“Yes...I will...don’t stop...want your hand.”

He was panting hard, pupils blown, a sheen of sweat on his face and torso. She wrapped a hand around the blue cock and stroked it along with her thrusts, the lube making it silky and slick.

His orgasm tore from him in gasps and he covered himself and her hand with ropes of cum. She continued thrusting deep into him until her own wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. Even though she couldn’t ejaculate, it felt as though she had, and she fell on top of him, panting. Neither of them cared about the cool puddles spreading between their bodies, and they just lay there, breathing, until she slipped out of him.

His mind slowly found its way back to reality. He un-magicked himself from the bed and held out his arms, letting her untie him and rub his forearms. She removed the strap-on and got a moistened towel from the bathroom, then wiped him down, starting with his forehead and gently cleaning the sweat and cum from his body. She watched his eyes and skin return to normal while she toweled herself off.

He stretched and pulled her back down next to him, back in control. He didn’t think Natasha realized what had just happened to him, and he didn’t really want to talk about it. Not yet, anyway.

_Talk about something else._

“You’re pretty talented with that thing. Do I have Jo to thank for that or are you just a natural?” he asked with a wry grin.

“I’ll just let you wonder about that. Being able to feel it is a whole different level, though. I’ll want to do that again sometime. And, I was right. You people really do make a lot of cum,” she said, remembering the first time she’d commented on that.

He laughed.

“ _You people_? You mean Asgardians or Jotunn?”

“Either. Both. Did that just feel like rubber to you, or did you feel anything of me?”

“It doesn’t feel like flesh, but I can feel something of you. Your essence, maybe. Not unpleasant.”

“So, not punishment after all. Still, I might have to get you your own collar for special occasions.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.”

She nestled her head into his shoulder. Loki kissed her hair and ran his thumb over the little L-shaped scar on her right breast.

“When I put that there, I never thought I’d see it in person. Was certain of it, in fact, and I need to ask you something. Did you tell Jo that you loved me?”

“I might have. Why?”

“I distinctly remember standing on the other side of a glass wall when you said ’Love is for children.’”

“I have, on rare occasions, been mistaken. Love is also for superheroes and supervillains. And, for people who are both.”

She ran her fingers down his chest to his groin. His cock twitched and started to come back to life, and he arched an eyebrow at her.

“Are we ever going to have a normal sex life like regular people?” she sighed.

“I doubt it. I told you a long time ago to accept the fact that we aren’t normal. Why would you want to be?”

“Ok, you win. We are definitely not normal—especially you. And, speaking of Jo, I should go talk to her, and maybe you should talk to Kel.”

“Let it go for a few days. She needs time, and besides, that’ll give the two of them a chance to get acquainted. I have a feeling those two are perfect for each other, assuming she’s ok with men.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because, besides me, she’s as close as he’s ever going to get to finding his warrior-god.”

*****

Loki’s prediction was accurate. Kel and Jo kept the living arrangements for several weeks, with her staying in his spare room, until the day she came home from training with a split lip and a black eye. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“You’re so beautiful like this.”

“ _What_?! Is there something wrong with you?”

“Yes, probably. But, not in the way you’re thinking right now.”

He kissed her very gently on her cut lip, and she let him.

“Out of idle curiosity, do you still have one of those strap-ons?”

*****

“Only one thing left to take care of,” Loki said. “I need to talk to Sandur. He’s been nothing short of a rock to me from the beginning. “

“You mean your pimp,” Natasha said, over the rim of her coffee cup.

He rolled his eyes.

“I mean my ex-employer/business manager. If you keep judging everything by your ridiculously-repressive Earth standards, we could have a problem.”

“Well, we are going back to Earth, right? Unless you want me to pimp you out to rich people, that’s not going to fly. Although, if we ever get strapped for cash...”

“All right, point taken. But, come with me. I’m still a little paranoid about leaving you alone.”

They teleported to Sandur’s office, where he had first “auditioned,” but he didn’t mention that part to Natasha.

“So, Sandur, I guess I don’t need to tell you I won’t be coming back.”

“Really? Why not? Real couples are very popular. You could both—“ He bit off the rest of the sentence when he saw the icy glare from Natasha, and Loki handed him a packet of credits.

“That should help make up the difference in income until you find a replacement.”

“I don’t need your money, Loki. I’m fine,” Sandur said, giving him a bear-hug.

“Just remember, if you’re ever back here in need of a job, there’s always a place for you. Now, go.”

“Give the credits to Viper and Sweetie, then. Good-bye and thank you.”

*****

It was another six weeks until the two state-of-the-art command ships were ready to go online, and Loki and Natasha passed the time with her training her replacement and him continuing to help Kel. She was glad they were getting a ship legitimately and that she didn’t have to steal one. She and Loki were walking through the training area for the new recruits, discussing a new idea she’d had, when she saw a familiar face.

“Hello, Joss. How are you?”

“Oh. Hi, Natasha. I mean, Director Romanoff. I’m great, thank you.”

His eyes followed her out the door, and Loki grinned at her.

“ _Him_? I don’t know whether to be flattered or jealous. He looks like a very young version of me.”

“A lot of them did, Loki. I never moved on from you. Not really.”

“Well, now you’ll never have to. I promise.”

*****

On the day of their departure, Loki handed Kel a thumb drive.

“It’s a new cloaking system for your command ship. Already tested and ready to go.”

Kel hugged him, tears on his cheeks.

“I’m going to miss you, Loki. I have my warrior-goddess, but I would never have met her without you.”

“One more thing,” Loki said, waving his hand, unveiling the name of Kel’s new ship emblazoned on the bow.

“The ASGARD. Take good care of her, Kel.”

As they all hugged and said goodbye, Loki leaned in to Jo and whispered.

“I left you something, too. In a box on your bed.”

Natasha smiled, almost wishing she could be there when Jo discovered the enchanted strap-on. He’d even made her a spare.

Loki and Natasha boarded their new ship, which did not yet have a name. He’d told her that, on Asgard, they didn’t name them until after their first real flight. You were supposed to get to know them first, so she agreed.

*****

They headed straight into The Devil’s Anus and came out within ten light-years of Earth, which meant two days they passed doing relatively normal things— except for the zero-gravity sex Loki had arranged by turning off the grav generator—that had been distinctly not-normal.

When they approached Earth’s atmosphere, they spent a good deal of time studying transmissions and satellite images. The second snap had worked, but Tony Stark had died making it happen. Captain America was gone, Clint was retired from the superhero business and spending time with his family, and Bruce was immersed in research. The population of Earth had halved in the first snap, which threw it into chaos. Entire economic and agricultural systems had collapsed. Then, just as it was starting to readjust after five years, the population doubled. It was in chaos again now, and the Avengers were no more.

But, Thor and Brunhilde were both still alive, and Brunhilde was Queen of New Asgard, a colony of surviving Asgardians in Norway. Thor _lived_ , there were still other Asgardians, and Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he took over manual control of the ship.

“Gods, how I’ve missed this! My own ship to go wherever I want.”

He managed a near-perfect landing in a field near New Asgard, easily cloaked from Earth’s defenses. They were going to have to work on that, Natasha thought, as Loki shifted into his green and gold tunic and leathers.

As they came down the ramp, the sun was shining and everything smelled like spring. They were home. She took in a deep breath of the scent of fresh grass as Loki strode across the field towards the approaching figures. They were Thor and Brunhilde, with Korg and Miek following, no doubt on guard for anything hostile.

Thor’s steps stuttered and he put a hand up to shade his eyes.

_That swagger—green and gold—no, it cannot be. Can it?_

“Loki...brother...is that you!? Is it truly you?! _How_?”

Thor dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, sobbing. Loki continued toward him until he was within arm’s length and he, too, dropped to his knees in front of Thor. He put his hands on Thor’s shoulders and touched their foreheads together, crying uncontrollably along with his brother.

“It’s me, brother. It is truly me. I told you the sun would shine on us again.”

*****

Two days later, Natasha, Loki, Thor, and Brunhilde were sitting in the grass talking and drinking some of New Asgard’s famous Asgardian Ale, their primary export.

“You know, Earth is a mess. It needs help,” said Brunhilde.

“It still needs superheroes. And, I think, Natasha, that you need a new team to lead. We should bring back The Revengers.”

Thor laughed and nodded.

“Indeed, my queen; I am in agreement. Loki?”

“As long as I never have to do ’get help’ again, I’m all yours, Ms. Romanoff.”

Natasha hummed and nodded.

“All right, it’s a definite possibility. And, if we’re all in agreement, I have a name for our new ship.”

She swallowed hard and continued in a husky voice.

”Meet The Revengers’ new command ship, the STARK.”

*****

Natasha had not yet been back to the States to talk to Fury and collect her personal things, if they were still there. She wanted a few days’ rest and to settle in to their new home in New Asgard first. She had found a gold choker and matching gold bracelets in a shop there. They weren’t perfect, but they would do nicely.

Loki had been in a meeting with Thor, Brunhilde, and members of the Council of New Asgard. The people knew Loki had fought for them in the Battle of the Bifrost (as it was now known) and had sacrificed himself for Thor, but a few were still skeptical that he had their interests at heart.

_Fair enough. It’ll take time._

Natasha had been waiting for him, and when he teleported into the living room and called her name, she said “In the bedroom.”

Loki stopped in his tracks at the bedroom door. Natasha was kneeling at the foot of the bed, wearing a gold collar and cuffs. He just stared at her for what seemed like a long time, his mind having a little trouble shifting gears from council meeting to this, but finally, he made a decision.

He cupped her chin, tilted her head back to look at him, and asked

“Who do you belong to?”

“You.”

“Say it.”

“I belong to you.”

“Close your eyes.”

When he told her to open them a few seconds later, she gasped.

She had never really gotten to just look at him when he was like this. It had always been so brief—just as long as it took him to regain his emotional control. She studied the blue skin with the geometric patterns, the bright red eyes looking down at her, the neat triangle of black hair surrounding the base of his semi-erect Jotunn cock, and the perfect cut of his muscles. She traced a finger up a raised line on his calf, up his thigh to where it stopped at his groin, and kissed him there.

“Do you still want me like this? I can control it now. I can control it, but it won’t be gentle.”

“When have I ever asked you to be gentle?”

He pulled her to her feet and she kissed him, pressing herself against him, feeling how hard he was now. _God, yes_ , she wanted him like this. Had wanted it since she’d seen him this way the first time. She stepped back and pulled him onto the bed with her, his weight pressing her down.The feel and the scent of him enveloped her and his breath was cool in her ear.

“Mmm...Natasha...I want to be inside you. Want to feel you hot around my cock.”

He growled a deep, Jotunn sound from deep in his chest and bit the soft curve between her neck and jaw—hard, but not bruising. She groaned and carded her fingers through his hair, then pulled it hard enough to bend his head back and expose his throat. She laid her lips and teeth on his jugular vein, feeling the thrum of his pulse speed up. His skin felt cool now, and she knew he’d get much cooler. She bit down and he moaned.

“ _Again. Harder_.”

This time, she sank her teeth into his neck, and he growled again, louder and more guttural. His cock dragged against her when he moved, and it made her shiver.

“ _Loki_...fuck me the way I know you want to. I won’t break.”

Red eyes looking directly into hers, he pushed her thighs wide apart with his own and rammed inside her, hard and cold.

“ _Mine_ ,” he said, in a rough whisper.

She almost came right then, but forced it down. _Oh, god, yes_ , she wanted it; wanted more of him, more of _that_. Her legs wrapped around his back and locked together.

“ _Mmm...yes...more...more...”_

His fingers intertwined with hers and he pushed their hands up over her head as his cock pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into her. He groaned and closed his eyes. He pried his fingers loose and held both her hands with one of his own while his other went to the headboard. As he rammed into her again, the wood started to splinter and his eyes were the color of blood. The bed shook with every thrust, and he would have fucked her into the headboard if he hadn’t been holding her down.

Each thrust was harder than the last, his skin was cold, and his entire length inside her grew colder and harder. The headboard began to break apart under Loki’s grip and he was forced to let go.

He rolled them over so she was on top and his hands gripped her hips with bruising force. She leaned forward to kiss him, deep and possessive. She angled to rub against his pelvis with every stroke, and grew wetter with every throaty animal noise she pulled from him. The patterns on his face and chest were glowing bright gold as he came closer to orgasm. His hips lifted her off the bed as he held her down onto him with every thrust up.

When he came, the sounds he made and the cold of his cum inside her was enough to send Natasha over the edge. She groaned and shivered as he kept grinding upward until he was finished pulsing into her, and she collapsed, panting, onto his chest. He kept his Jotunn form as they caught their breaths and his softening cock slid out of her, and he pushed her hair behind one ear so he could see her face clearly.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”

She laughed. “Let's just say you didn't harm me or do anything I didn't want, but, I'll feel it tomorrow. Honestly, I expected worse, after that last time in Asgard.

I know you use a sort of...what you call glamor...to keep the more human-looking form covering the Frost Giant. Would you ever consider just staying the way you are now permanently?”

He thought for a few moments.

“I don’t know. I spent so much of my life being taught to fear and hate the Jotunn and only recently started to embrace it, in great part due to you.”

“I seem to recall your Sakaarian fan base thinking it was pretty hot, too. I was wondering...did you sign autographs or do endorsements for sex toys...things like that? I’m thinking there might be a big blue dildo called ‘The Asgardian’ by now,” she deadpanned.

“Uncalled-for snarkiness? Are you channeling Tony Stark right now? That’s just unbecoming, Ms. Romanoff.”

He laughed and pulled her down into the nook of his shoulder, petting her hair as she nuzzled his neck. As they lay there in their broken bed, she realized how subjective the word “normal” really was. This was _their_ normal, and that’s all that mattered. She wouldn’t trade life with her magic Space Viking for anything.


End file.
